What if my best friend was a grim reaper?
by Akira Kudo
Summary: Death seems to follow Shinichi Kudo everywhere so when one time shinichi disappears after a case Heiji follows him and finds the shocking truth.
1. Chapter 1

"I guess this is goodbye, thank you for revealing the truth of my death." said Aoi Nakamura. "it was nothing, I enjoyed it. Now the next part is a bit tricky just close your eyes and count down from ten. It won't hurt a bit." shinichi said reassuringly. "o-okay, I leave this to you kudo-kun, to think the great high school detective is a grim reaper. It was a shock." she said. "yeah, I do what I can to help. Now slowly," and Aoi closed her eyes. "ten...nine...eight..." she said slowly. Shinichi summoned his death scythe. It was customized to the strength of person, excuse me, reaper's mind and so Shinichi's was quite detailed and very large. "five...four...three.." he swung Across her body and the chain connecting her to this world vanished. "good bye kudo kun." and with that she vanished.

"Ku-kudo?" stammered Heiji. Shoot! Don't tell me he saw...

"What hattori?" he said casually. "a-a g-ghost." heiji stammered...again. "What? You saw ghost or something?" Shinichi said a bit nervously. Heiji mutely nodded. "you must be tired. Ghost don't exist." shinichi calmly told him. "hahaha, yeah your right," Heiji said recovering. "I must be tired. Bye kudo." and then he walked out of the alley. Shinichi let out a sigh, that was too close for comfort. Thank the heavens he couldn't see the death scythe. Usually, mortals couldn't see it unless they were on the hit list.

"kudo?" Heiji popped up again and almost gave shinichi a heart attack. "what now?" he muttered a bit annoyed.

"why are you holding a weapon that might potentially be able to severe my neck?" Heiji asked. Holy sh*t, he could see the death scythe?! Now Heiji was frowning.

"um well...I think we should have a chat." shinichi stuttered.

"hm, you think?" Heiji retorted. His hands on his waist.

"first of all, now don't be shocked, I'm grim reaper."

"uh yeah, kind of figure that out when I saw you dice a ghost with a huge ominous weapon." Heiji said.

"first of all it's called a death scythe, second of all I didn't "dice" anybody I just cut off the chain that trapped them in this world." shinichi said nonchalantly.

"oi, you know it's kind of messed up how your making it sound like its no big deal,"

"hm? Why?"

"your a freaking grim reaper!" Heiji shouted.

"so?" shinichi replied in monotone.

"you take souls to the other side!"

"yeah,"

"you have a enormous death scythe that makes Marie Antoinette's guillotine look like a BUTTER KNIFE!

"anything else."

Heiji's jaw dropped and all he could do was gape. Meanwhile shinichi took out a notebook that had the words "Death Note" scrawled across it. (now whatever provoked THAT idea? Of course it not a famously known anime or anything) "Hm, Aoi Nakamura successfully reaped, and today no more souls. So I'm free," shinichi murmured to himself. "hey hattori do you have an apple?" he said turning to the osakan boy. Heiji was still in shock and didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Heiji pov

Earlier that day...

"ah kudo wanna go for some food? I'm hungry," Heiji complained. Heiji had come over to Tokyo for summer break, because as he said, 'if I follow you kudo there's bound to be an exciting case'. "you know food isn't exactly what people have in mind after solving a murder case." Shinchi replied stretching. "Hattori can you wait here I have to use the toilet," Heiji narrowed his eyes in suspicion he had started to notice that after every case Shinchi would disappear for a minute or two. "ok," Heiji said nonchalantly. But as soon as Shinichi disappeared behind the corner which definitely did not lead to the bathroom Heiji decided to follow. Shinichi made a sharp turn into a dark alley, Heiji following close behind, watched from behind the wall. A shimmer appeared a little above shinchi's head and then defined into the shape of a girl. A transparent girl, a transparent girl with a face he had seen not even thirty minutes ago. It was the face of the girl who had been murdered by her stepfather for her life insurance money. It was the victim of the murder case he and shinichi had solved. It-she was a ghost! What the bloody hell!? Heiji almost yelled. Oh god, was he delusional, that must be it, he was so hungry that he was hallucinating. 'Idiot!' His detective brain said. 'of course that's not it!' 'then what?' argued his logical brain. 'there can't really be a ghost floating over kudo's heads.' then the girl-ghost began to talk. Her name, was it Aoi Nakamura. "I guess this is goodbye, thank you for revealing the truth of my death." said Aoi Nakamura. "it was nothing, I enjoyed it. Now the next part is a bit tricky just close your eyes and count down from ten. It won't hurt a bit." shinichi said reassuringly. "o-okay, I leave this to you kudo-kun, to think the great high school detective is a grim reaper. It was a shock." she said. "yeah, I do what I can to help. Now slowly," and Aoi closed her eyes. "ten...nine...eight..." she said slowly. kudo materialized a huge black weapon out of thin air! What was it called? Heiji swore he had seen it once in a party/costume store. That was it a scythe. Except unlike the cheap dollar scythe in parties-r-us kudo's was massive and elaborately decorated with gold spirals and vines. "five...four...three.." he swung across her body and Heiji heard something breaking. "good bye kudo kun" and with that she vanished. What the freaking hell did I just witness?!" Heiji mumbled to himself.


End file.
